


Brevity

by wordsbykaly



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 100, 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, commission, talking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbykaly/pseuds/wordsbykaly
Summary: In which Dowoon (a man with few words) asks Ozzie (a woman with even fewer) why she loves him.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Brevity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of the project, Writing for a Cause (read more here: https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19).

“Why do you love me?” Dowoon asks.

For Ozzie, it’s a long, simple tale: of childhood dreams and of eyes dusted with sleep. Of reaching out to the sky only for the stars to slip through her fingers. Of change, ever-constant change, being the ocean that slapped against her shores, washing away her works in progress and dragging her out into deep waters. It’s a story about all these and more; how despite them (maybe even because of them), he walked with her and became a reason for her to stay.

She shrugs, eyes twinkling with secrets. “I just do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a 100-word drabble before so this was the perfect opportunity to try! I hope it turned out well ^^


End file.
